Legends:Yoda
*Qui-Gon Jinn |aprendizes = *Dookan *Mace Windu *Cin Drallig *Ikrit *Qu Rahn *Rahm Kota *Kit Fisto *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Oppo Rancisis *Luke Skywalker *Muitos Jedi como Younglings *Denin (pós-morte) *Vila (pós-morte) }} Yoda foi um dos mais célebres e poderosos Mestres Jedi de todos os tempos, conhecido pela sua enorme sabedoria, conhecedor profundo da Força e habilidades em combates com sabre de luz. Yoda foi um dos membros do Alto Conselho Jedi durante os últimos séculos da República Galáctica e deteve o título de Grande Mestre Jedi da Ordem Jedi antes, durante e após as devastantes Guerras Clônicas. Após a Batalha de Geonosis, Yoda ganhou a posição de Mestre da Ordem, em adição ao de Grande Mestre. Durante os seus séculos de serviço à Galáxia e à Força, o Grande Mestre Yoda foi responsável por parte do treino de quase todos os Jedi da Ordem, tal como Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi e Oppo Rancisis. Com 66 centímetros de altura, Yoda era um membro macho de uma espécie misteriosa da qual ele não revelava detalhes. Yoda serviu na Ordem Jedi durante séculos, ganhando eventualmente um cargo no Alto Conselho Jedi, antes de reinar como Grande Mestre dos Jedi. Ele possuía capacidades excepcionais no uso do Sabre de Luz em combate, utilizando principalmente rotações e técnicas acrobáticas do Estilo IV. Apesar de Yoda ser considerado como o membro da Ordem mais sintonizado com a Força, ele viu-se incapaz de reconhecer que o Chanceler Supremo Palpatine fora o responsável pela criação das Guerras Clônicas, e que este era de facto o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious. Também foi um dos poucos Jedi da República Galáctica a sobreviver até ao Grande Purgo Jedi. Biografia Medindo meros 66 centímetros de altura, Yoda era um membro masculino de uma raça misteriosa. Ele foi o Grande Mestre da Ordem Jedi, um dos membros mais importantes do Alto Conselho Jedi nos últimos dias da República Galáctica, e o mais sábio, velho, e poderoso Mestre Jedi de todos os tempos. Ele tinha excepcionais habilidades no combate de sabre de luz, onde usava as técnicas acrobáticas da Forma IV. De 300 ABY até 19 ABY ele treinou quase todos os Jedi da Galáxia — como Grande Mestre, ele instruia todos os Younglings do Templo Jedi antes de serem adotados por um mestre. Entretanto, o único Jedi da República que não foi treinado por Yoda foi Anakin Skywalker — o que pode ter contribuido para a queda do jovem Jedi no lado sombrio. O estudante mais importante de Yoda foi Luke Skywalker, o qual Yoda treinou para ser o futuro dos Jedi. Tendo treinado o primeiro membro da Nova Ordem Jedi, Yoda serviu como canal entre as duas ordens, preservando a chama Jedi para uma próxima geração. República (896 ABY até 22 ABY) thumb|left|Um jovem Yoda sendo treinado pelo [[Legends:Mestre Jedi|Mestre Gormo.]] Muitos detalhes do passado de Yoda são difíceis de determinar, mas alguns eventos de sua história foram estabelecidos. Nascido em um planeta remoto, Yoda originalmente não sabia que era um sensível à Força. Ele deixou seu planeta natal com um amigo Humano (que também não sabia que era um sensível à Força) em uma velha nave espacial para ir aos Mundos do Núcleo. Entretanto, muito antes deles chegarem ao seu destino, a nave foi atingida por um asteróide, danificando-a demais para os dois consertarem. Eles passaram vários dias vagando pelo espaço. Tudo levava a crer que eles morreriam logo, quando seus sensores captaram um sistema estelar não muito longe. Eles tinham energia suficiente para chegar até lá, e foram em direção ao sitema, onde bateram em um planeta pantanoso coberto por densa neblina. Alguns dias até serem encontrados por uma estranha criatura: o Mestre Jedi Hysalriano N'Kata Del Gormo, que lhes revelou serem ambos sensitivos à Força. Mestre Gormo os levou até sua casa onde os treinou nos caminhos da Força e, após o treinamento estar completo, uma nave espacial da República Galáctica captou o sinal deles e resgatou os dois amigos, agora dois Jedi. É possível que esse "resgate" tenha sido de fato planejado pelo próprio Mestre Gormo, que ajudou os dois de maneira bondosa, mas isso nunca foi confirmado. Em 796 ABY, Yoda recebeu o título de Mestre Jedi e começou a treinar seu primeiro estudante, que seria um dos milhares de Padawans que Yoda treinaria durante sua vida. Mais tarde, Yoda foi um dos Mestres Jedi que lideraram a academia móvel a bordo da espaçonave Chu'unthor, construida cerca de 500 ABY. Após bater no planeta Dathomir cem anos depois, Yoda e outros Jedi se defrontaram com as Bruxas de Dathomir. Chegando a um empate, Yoda concordou em deixar as fitas de dados, embora não deixando maneiras de lê-las. As fitas foram dadas a Rell do Clã da Montanha Cantante para mantê-las a salvo até uma época em que os Jedi viriam salvar o planeta da escuridão e a informação poderia ser seguramente compartilhada com as Feiticeiras. Isso não aconteceu até 8 DBY. Perto de 700 ABY, uma insurreição aconteceu em Bpfassh, e um número excessivo de Jedi Negros apareceu na região. O próprio Yoda levou um dos guerreiros negros para o planeta Dagobah. Nesse mundo nebuloso, Yoda e o Jedi negro batalharam, e Yoda emergiu vitorioso. Entretanto, o poder do lado sombrio dilatou-se, deixando um lugar sombrio na área. Isso mais tarde viria a manifestar-se como um nexo de energia sombria centralizado em uma antiga caverna escondida embaixo de uma árvore corroída. Em 482 ABY, Yoda viajou até Kushibah na procura de um novo Padawan. Entre os diminutivos Kushiban, o Mestre Jedi encontrou o jovem Ikrit, e o levou para ser treinado como um Jedi. Em 200 ABY, Yoda, junto com outros poderosos Mestres Jedi da época, descobriu que a forma da Força havia começado a se dissolver, se tornando incerta. Estudando o perplexo mistério em meditação silenciosa, o Alto Conselho Jedi (do qual Yoda agora fazia parte) foi unânime — o poder do lado sombrio estava crescendo. Alguns acreditavam que isso significava um iminente retorno dos Sith, mas como nenhum Lorde Negro surgiu, Yoda sugeriu uma teoria alternativa; a chegada do profetizado Escolhido, que traria equilíbrio à Força. Em oposição, vários dos jovens Jedi disputaram com a teoria de Yoda, e formaram uma seita — o Potentium. Essa heresia não foi aceita pelo Conselho, e Yoda liderou a campanha para expeli-los da Ordem em 130 ABY. Cerca de 171 ABY, Yoda viajou até Ord Cestus e salvou os nativos X'Ting de um desastre. Eles homenagearam Yoda com uma estátua gigante do Mestre Jedi, de quase 70 metros de altura, dentro do Salão de Heróis X'Ting. Ele mais tarde foi o instrutor de sabre de luz de Cin Drallig. Yoda foi forçado a entrar em combate; uma atividade que ele considerou como necessidade durante o Conflito de Yinchorri de 33 ABY. Liderando seus companheiros membros do Conselho contra os guerreiros Yinchorri, Yoda provou que ele ainda era poderoso, mesmo em sua idade avançada. Em 32 ABY, Qui-Gon Jinn levou o jovem Anakin Skywalker ao Conselho Jedi, requisitando o treinamento do menino dizendo que Obi-Wan Kenobi havia completado os testes necessários para se tornar um Cavaleiro Jedi, pois um Jedi só podia ter um aprendiz naquela época. Yoda, como professor de muitos dos Jedi do Conselho, e sendo o membro mais venerado e respeitado, teve um papel importante na decisão inicial de negar o pedido. Yoda acreditava que os anos como escravo do menino o haviam afetado e que ele ainda era muito apegado à memória de sua mãe para ser treinado seguramente. O futuro de Anakin, na opinião de Yoda, era incerto. Entretanto, após Qui-Gon Jinn ser morto por Darth Maul, o Conselho voltou atrás na decisão e deixou o aprendiz de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, agora um Cavaleiro Jedi, treinar o jovem Anakin. Guerras Clônicas (22 ABY até 19 ABY) Início da guerra thumb|left|Yoda duela seu antigo [[Legends:Padawan|Padawan, Conde Dookan.]] Uma década depois, durante a investigação de um estranho dardo venenoso, o Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi descobriu um enorme exército de clones que estava a ser criado em Kamino. Após muito debate, Yoda viajou até o planeta para ver esses clones por ele mesmo. Quando vários Jedi e a Senadora Padmé Amidala foram capturados no planeta Geonosis pelos Separatistas, notaram que uma fábrica de droides montada no planeta estava produzindo um exército poderoso. Então foi decidido que os clones seriam usados para acabar com essa ameaça para prevenir a Galáxia de entrar em guerra. Isso também foi usado como uma missão de resgate para salvar a Senadora e os Jedi capturados. Quando a batalha começou, Yoda descobriu que o exército droide estava a ser liderado pelo seu antigo aprendiz Conde Dooku, que havia deixado a Ordem para se tornar um poderoso Lorde Sith e organizar a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes para se opor à República. Um duelo épico entre o saltitante Mestre Jedi e seu antigo aprendiz tomou início. Mestre Yoda provou ser capaz de poder conter todas as técnicas de Força do Lorde Sith, e após um pequeno mas explosivo duelo de sabre de luz em que o idoso Jedi se mostrou superior, o Conde fugiu, deixando Yoda distraído com um pilar a cair sobre os feridos Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker. Yoda foi forçado a usar os seus poderes para parar o pilar e salvar os dois Jedi, dando a Dooku tempo suficiente para escapar. Mesmo tendo a República ganho a Batalha de Geonosis sob os comandos do General Jedi Yoda, este sentiu logo que a Guerra dos Clones seria um longo e tumultuoso período para a República e para a Ordem Jedi. Durante a guerra, Yoda, junto com vários outros Mestres Jedi, tornou-se um General lutando pelo lado da República em várias batalhas em mundos espalhados pela Galáxia. Guerreiro de frontidão Muito cedo no conflito, Yoda agiu como chefe de frontidão em Axion, liderando os soldados clones na batalha de cima de seu Kybuck. Nesse mundo contestado, ele salvou a vida do Comandante Brolis, e no processo ele derrotou um Droide hailfire. Durante a Batalha de Muunilinst, Yoda foi ao resgate de Luminara Unduli e Barriss Offee após as Cavernas de Ilum serem destruídas por droides camaleões. Em Ilum, Yoda descobriu que tinha sido o próprio Dookan que havia enviado os droides para destruir o templo de cristais. Yoda havia perdido seu antigo Padawan para o lado sombrio antes da guerra começar, mas durante o conflito, Yoda perdeu outro grande amigo. O Rei Alaric de Thustra estava planejando ceder o planeta para a Confederação, mas seu plano era se juntar à República quando a corrupção acabasse. Yoda viajou até Thustra para conversar com Alaric, mas seu velho amigo estava decidido, e eventualmente, o planeta entrou em guerra. Sem ver o estado de seu planeta, Alaric atirou com um blaster em Yoda, deixando-o com a única opção de se defender. Sem escolha, Yoda ricocheteou o tiro para o Rei. Yoda lamentou a morte de seu amigo, mas ele lamentou ainda mais ter usado seu sabre de luz na batalha, e temeu o fato que ele viria a usar sua arma em muitas outras batalhas que estavam por vir. Próximo do fim da guerra, Yoda recebeu uma comunicação do Conde Dookan vinda de Vjun. Yoda estava ciente das armadilhas de Dookan, mas ele tinha esperanças de que o Conde estava tentando encontrar o caminho de volta ao lado da luz. Junto com os Cavaleiros Jedi Maks Leem, Jai Maruk, e seus Padawans Whie Malreaux e Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, Yoda viajou secretetamente à Vjun. Entretanto, no caminho, Asajj Ventress atacou e capturou os quatro, matando Leem e Maruk. Ventress tentou destruir a estação espacial para matar Yoda. A pequena criatura verde, usando seus poderes, destruiu a nave de Ventress. Yoda então se encontrou com Dookan em Château Malreaux, e confrontou o Lorde Sith vendo que ele era inteiramente do lado sombrio. Dookan tentou converter Yoda ao lado sombrio, mas o Mestre Jedi facilmente deixou de lado as promessas de Dookan. Yoda também tentou converter Dookan ao lado da luz, e suas palavras pareceram causar um efeito profundo em Dookan. A intervenção inesperada de Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker fez Dookan voltar ao lado sombrio, e Yoda foi forçado a entrar em um segundo combate com o Conde. Ambos Yoda e Dookan sobreviveram, mas cada um deixou a batalha com muito em suas mentes. Invasão de Coruscant thumb|205px|Yoda observando a [[Legends:Batalha de Kashyyyk (Guerras Clônicas)|batalha em Kashyyyk.]] Apesar desse estado sombrio, Yoda ficava a maior parte do tempo em Coruscant, e coordenava os esforços de guerra do Templo Jedi. Durante a Segunda Batalha de Coruscant, Yoda novamente usou seu Kybuck, dando suporte as forças do Capitão Fordo com um combate de sabre de luz montado. Ele eventualmente mandou a criatura de volta ao Templo, e continuou lutando (lado a lado com Mace Windu) a pé. Apesar de seus esforços, os Jedi foram incapazes de previnir o General Grievous de capturar o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine, mas Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi conseguiram mais tarde resgatar o Chanceler, matando Dookan no processo. Com suas esperanças de trazer seu antigo pupilo de volta ao lado da luz agora acabadas, Yoda focou-se no objetivo de derrubar o último Lorde Sith, mesmo com a tensão entre o Alto Conselho Jedi e o Gabinete do Supremo Chanceler crescendo. Em 19 ABY, o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine apontou Anakin como seu representante pessoal no Conselho Jedi. Novamente, o Conselho foi hesitante sobre o temperamento de Skywalker. Yoda novamente teve um papel importante na ascensão do jovem Jedi na ordem, e eles negaram o nível de Mestre Jedi a Anakin. Durante essa discussão, os clones informaram que os wookiees estavam sob ataque e Yoda, que já tinha sido o vigilante do planeta, decidiu ir até Kashyyyk para ajudá-los. Yoda era habilidoso com a técnica da Meditação de Batalha, e usou esse poder durante a Segunda Batalha de Kashyyyk para ajudar os Wookiees e os clones. Sobrevivência Enquanto Yoda estava em Kashyyyk, Palpatine, agora revelado como sendo Darth Sidious, ordenou que os clones implementassem a Ordem 66, a ordem de extreminação de todos os Jedi. Yoda sentiu que os Jedi estavam sendo mortos Galáxia adentro, e foi capaz de impedir o Comandante Gree e suas tropas de matá-lo. Com a ajuda dos wookiees Chewbacca e Tarfful, Yoda conseguiu escapar do planeta e se encontrou com outro Jedi sobrevivente, Obi-Wan Kenobi, e o Senador Bail Organa de Alderaan. Os dois Jedi então foram ao conquistado Templo Jedi para poder reconfigurar o sinal que estava dizendo aos Jedi sobreviventes para retornar a Coruscant, o que era uma armadilha. Eles desativaram essa armação, após enfrentarem vários soldados clones e verem vários corpos de Jedi mortos, incluindo Younglings, mortos por Anakin Skywalker. thumb|right|200px|Yoda luta pelo caminho até o [[Legends:Templo Jedi|Templo Jedi, agora nas mãos do Império.]] Os dois logo descobriram que Anakin havia passado para o lado sombrio, e que agora estava com o título Sith Darth Vader. Eles concordaram que os dois Lordes Sith precisavam ser destruidos. Yoda continuou em Coruscant para confrontar o alto proclamado Imperador Palpatine, enquanto Obi-Wan enfrentaria seu aprendiz. Rapidamente derrotando os guardas de Palpatine com as habilidades que só um Mestre Jedi poderia ter, Yoda começou a batalha que decidiria o futuro da Galáxia. O Grande Mestre da Ordem Jedi e o Lorde Negro dos Sith estavam equilibrados. Durante a batalha, sua visão transpassou o véu do lado sombrio, e Yoda foi capaz de ver um reflexo do futuro. O que ele viu não é claro, mas uma coisa é certa — Yoda ganhou uma intuição de esperanças para a Galáxia, e ele não poderia arriscar morrer ali. thumb|200px|left|Yoda e o [[Legends:Imperador|Imperador Palpatine duelam no Gabinete do Supremo Chanceler.]] A batalha terminou em um empate, quando uma explosão da Força (causada pela deflexão de Yoda para se defender dos relâmpagos da Força de Palpatine) os separou. Ambos os mestres foram capazes de se segurar nas câmaras do Senado; Sidious conseguiu se agarrar à uma câmara para não cair no chão, Yoda, entretanto, foi incapaz de se segurar, e caiu vários andares até bater no chão do Senado. Naquela hora, Yoda estava muito fraco para continuar a luta, e graças a Bail Organa, ele conseguiu escapar para Polis Massa. Lá, ele foi um instrumento na decisão do destino das crianças Skywalker, concordando que Luke e Leia deveriam ser escondidos de Darth Vader e do Imperador em lugaras insuspeitáveis. Além do idoso Mestre Jedi, somente os Organas, os Lars, e Kenobi poderiam saber a localização das crianças. Ele também contou a Obi-Wan outro segredo — um velho amigo, Mestre Qui-Gon Jinn, havia encontrado o caminho para adquirir uma identidade após a morte, uma habilidade que ele ensinaria a ambos. Yoda tomaria um papel que ele não teve durante séculos: um aprendiz. Exílio (19 ABY até 4 DBY) Durante o Grande Purgo Jedi, Yoda escapou para Dagobah e ficou nesse planeta pantanoso durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Ele fez sua casa dentro de uma árvore sensitiva à Força, deixando o organismo absorver o poder da Força que estava em volta. Assim, a marca de Yoda na Força estaria escondida, e Darth Vader seria incapaz de encontrar o santuário do pequeno mestre verde. Em adição as formas maciças que disfarçariam sua presença na Força Viva, haviam vários outros fatores que contribuiam para a decisão de Yoda de viver em Dagobah, como a Caverna do Lado Sombrio que contrariaria sua presença no lado luminoso, e o fato de Dagobah ser um dos trinta e sete planetas apagados dos Arquivos Jedi, o que ajudaria sua anominidade. Yoda matou outro Jedi Negro de Bpfassh aqui em 19 ABY. thumb|left|200px|Yoda passa seus conhecimentos para [[Legends:Luke Skywalker|Luke Skywalker.]] Logo após isso, Qu Rahn foi até Dagobah e aprendeu muitas habilidades com o sábio e velho mestre. Antes da Batalha de Hoth, Tash e Zak Arranda também se encontraram com Yoda. Foi durante esses anos que o pequeno mestre Jedi criou um gosto por ensopado de raízes. Em um certo ponto do exílio, o cronista da Aliança, Major Arhul Hextrophon, descobriu o paradeiro de Yoda e viajou até Dagobah para encontrá-lo. Yoda originalmente planejou limpar a mente de Arhul, mas decidiu não fazê-lo, já que não era o modo Jedi causar dor e sofrimento—nesse caso, a perda de memória. Hextrophon prometeu que não revelaria a existência de Yoda. Ele apagou os arquivos que o levaram até o mestre Jedi, e mesmo podendo publicar essas informações em seu jornal privado, é acreditado que ele manteve sua palavra. Quando Luke Skywalker (filho de Anakin Skywalker) pousou em Dagobah, Yoda relutantemente concordou em treiná-lo nos caminhos da Força, expressando cuidado quando sentiu que a personalidade de Luke era similar à de Anakin e julgando-o muito velho para treinamento. O Mestre Jedi provou ser o exelente professor que era, treinando Luke no tempo limitado que eles tinham. Entretanto, antes do treinamento estar completo, Luke escolheu deixar Dagobah para confrontar Darth Vader na Cidade das Nuvens e salvar seus amigos. Yoda tentou convencer Luke a ficar, achando que ele não estava pronto para confrontar Vader ainda. Entretanto, nem Yoda e o espírito de Obi-Wan conseguiram persuadi-lo a ficar. O jovem Luke prometeu voltar para completar o treinamento. right|thumb|200px|Yoda morre, tornando-se um com [[Legends:a Força|a Força.]] Luke retornou um ano depois, e encontrou o velho Yoda em péssima saúde, obviamente incapaz de continuar seus ensinamentos. Yoda disse a Luke que seu último teste para se tornar um Jedi seria enfrentar Darth Vader. Yoda então morreu com 900 anos de idade e se tornou um com a Força. Na celebração após a Batalha de Endor, Luke pôde ver os espectros de Yoda, Obi-Wan, e de seu redimido pai. Personalidade e características pessoais left|thumb|200px|A habilidade de Yoda de aparecer como um espírito após se tornar um com [[Legends:a Força|a Força foi aprendida com Qui-Gon Jinn.]] Para seus estudantes, o pequeno Yoda aparentava ser tanto como muito estrito ou como uma figura carinhosa, testando-os à extremos mentais e físicos em um momento e mostrando afeto no outro. Os estudantes também não gostavam dele no início, mas vinham a entender suas atitudes mais tarde. Entre seus colegas do Conselho Jedi, ele era conhecido por fazer algumas travessuras e piadas. Para todos eles, ele era o humilde Yoda, que oferecia liderança instruída e sintetizava os ideais da Ordem Jedi; um mestre majestoso, ele era um sábio instrutor. Yoda falava uma versão incomum do Básico. Ele usualmente colocava os verbos (principalmente verbos auxiliares) após o objeto e do sujeito (um formato objeto-sujeito-verbo). Um exemplo de fala de Yoda: Quando novecentos anos você tem, boa aparência você não tem. Esse modo de falar também era mostrado por outros membros de sua espécie (ex: Yaddle), mas nem todos falavam dessa maneira (ex: Vandar Torake). Quando velho, Yoda andava com a ajuda de uma bengala, embora ele fosse capaz de deixá-la de lado para se mover usando a Força. Uma de suas bengalas era presente dos Wookiees. Sua rara bengala gimer continha nutrientes que podiam sustentá-lo quando ele a mastigasse. Ele também usava uma cadeira flutuante para se mover mais rapidamente pelo Templo Jedi. Outro ítem único para Mestre Yoda foi um blissl, um instrumento similar a uma flauta de pan, que ele deixava em volta de seu pescoço enquanto estava em Dagobah. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, ele também fez uso de um Kybuck dado a ele de presente por uma princesa de Woolwarrica em Kashyyyk. Nos bastidores [[Ficheiro:Yoda Ep I.png|thumb|O boneco de Yoda usado na versão antiga do Episódio I.]] *Yoda é dublado por Frank Oz. Na Trilogia Original, ele foi feito como um Muppet (controlado por Oz). A aparência de Yoda foi originalmente criada pelo artista de maquiagem Stuart Freeborn, que baseou o rosto de Yoda em parte em seu próprio rosto e em parte no de Albert Einstein. Criado por computação gráfica em O Ataque dos Clones e A Vingança dos Sith, Yoda aparece de maneiras que não eram possíveis anteriormente, como em elaboradas sequências de luta. Nas dramatizações de rádio de O Império Contra-Ataca e O Retorno de Jedi, ele é dublado pelo ator de personagem veterano John Lithgow. *Durante a filmagem de Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones, o diretor George Lucas brincou com o ator Cristopher Lee quando botou dentes de vampiro em um boneco de Yoda durante a batalha de sabres de luz do final do filme. Isso foi uma referência à carreira de Lee como o famoso vampiro ''Drácula'' nos filmes ''Hammer Horror'' de 1960s-70s. O Yoda vampiro pode ser visto em uma cena nos documentários do DVD de Ataque dos Clones. *Existe uma certa incerteza quanto ao número preciso de dedos do pé de Yoda (pelo menos canonicamente), já que isso varia muito entre filmes, pois alguns o mostram com três, quatro, e até com cinco dedos nos pés. *A popularidade de Yoda é tanta que o músico comediante "Weird Al" Yankovic criou uma versão da música "Lola", de the Kinks, chamada "Yoda", que foi incluida no álbum ''Dare To Be Stupid'' (1985). Mais recentemente, the Great Luke Ski criou uma versão da música "YMCA", de Village People, chamada de "Y.O.D.A" incluida nos álbuns Fanboys'n Da Hood (1996) e Carpe Dementia (1999). thumb|right|Arte conceitual bem antiga de Yoda. *O produtor/diretor Mel Brooks retratou o pernonagem de Yoda em seu filme de 1987, Spaceballs. O personagem era um diminutivo ser chamado Yogurt que era especializado em manipular uma energia mágica chamada de Salsicha. *Yoda também tem uma pequena aparição no filme ''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'', dublado por Eric Jacobson. *O nome Yoda é derivado de "Yodeah", o Sânscrito para a palavra "guerreiro". O nome também pode estar conectado com o Hebreu "Yodea", que significa "Ele sabe" ou "Aquele que sabe". Adicionalmente alguns acreditam que o nome pode ser uma referência as técnicas de Yoga, uma antiga atividade da mente, corpo, e espírito que influencia muitas artes marciais, como Tai Chi, e que certamente deve ter inspirado muitos conceitos e habilidades demonstrados por ambos os usuários do lado luminoso e do lado sombrio de Star Wars. *Yoda também aparece no vídeo musical Yoda hip hop, que pode ser acessado pelo DVD de A Vingança dos Sith quando você vai ao Menu de Opções, selecione o logo de THX, e aperte 11-espere a pausa e aperte 3-espere a pausa e finalmente aperte 8. *Para trazer o time de animação de volta à forma por seu trabalho no Episódio III, Rob Coleman e seu time trocaram a marionete de Yoda do Episódio I pela versão digital do Episódio III como um teste para ver até onde eles poderiam ir nos termos de computação. Essa cena pode ser vista em DVD, quando você assiste o documentário "The Chosen One" do disco dois de A Vingança dos Sith. A cena ainda não foi lançada em uma versão em DVD de A Ameaça Fantasma. Aparições * * * * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *'' '' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' / quadrinhos / romance / romantização júnior *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' quadrinhos *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * * *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' / romance / quadrinhos / junior novel * *''Precipice'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' * *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' jogo *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (video game)'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * *''Only the Force'' *''Duel'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' * * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme / romance *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''In Triplicate'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''The Hive'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * *''Deep Forest'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' / quadrinhos / romance / romantização infanto-juvenil *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' * *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Force Unleashed'' romance *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Death Star'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back '' romance *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command 1'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' thumb|216px|Yoda luta contra Sidious. *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss *''Allies'' }} Aparições não-canônicas * * * * [[Ficheiro:Yoda Lego Star Wars.png|thumb|Yoda em LEGO Star Wars: A Ameaça Padawan.]] *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' }} Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Design An Alien'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 79'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Veja Também *Cabana de Yoda *Quartos de Yoda *"Yoda", uma música de "Weird Al" Yankovic Links Externos * Categoria:Fantasmas da Força Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Instrutores de combates com sabres de luz Categoria:Instrutores Jedi Categoria:Jedi Consulares Categoria:Jedi Vigilantes Categoria:Machos Categoria:Membros da espécie de Yoda Categoria:Membros do Alto Conselho Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Mestres Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Residentes de Dagobah Categoria:Sobreviventes do Purgo Jedi